


Perfect Symphony

by baeconandeggs, rixxanna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind!Baekhyun, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixxanna/pseuds/rixxanna
Summary: Blind Baekhyun found his happiness through music and a street musician who plays the guitar near his apartment.





	Perfect Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 357  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** (Additional disclaimer: I do not own any songs mentioned below, and I only use the songs for this fic requirements. I do recommend to listen to the songs though!) big thanks to BAE mods who coped up with me and my extension deadlines. To my beta H, thank you for being understanding and cheer me up every single time. To my sister, thank you for always helping me! To my prompter, thank you for this beautiful prompt, sorry if this fic turned to be a GIANT and may be stray too much from what you’re expecting. But I hope you enjoy this nevertheless. I dedicate this my late mom who happened to be right here with me from the beginning of this fic until she went back to heaven, and to all of you who reads this fic! X

That certain afternoon went normally for people in general, but it was different for a house in the middle of Gangnam residence. The beautiful and calm piano play resonated at the same time with several taps of tempo by the end of the piano. _Bluebird_ piece by Alexis Ffrench sounded so elegant as if it could sedate anyone who listened to it. A young girl plays her piano piece patiently but remained cautious because she knew that the moment she made a mistake in playing the piece, her piano teacher would stop her play without any hesitation.

"Stop, Hongjoo-ya." 

"Did I do something wrong, Teacher Byun?" 

"Nothing is wrong, Hongjoo." her piano teacher smiled. "It's just that you forget something very important to a pianist." 

Hongjoo thought hard that she twisted her eyebrows. She has performed her best and she has also made sure no tone was missed in her play. 

"Do you know where your mistake is, Hongjoo? You really want to join the piano competition by the end of the year right? The Grand Winter Piano Competition, isn’t it?" 

Hongjoo nodded vigorously. She knew that her piano teacher could not see the gestures she made, however, Byun Baekhyun could feel what his student wanted. He walked slowly until he reached Hongjoo, from her head Baekhyun trailed his slender fingers downwards to touch her face until he found his student’s cheek. Baekhyun smiled and stroked the cheek of his most beloved student. 

"Feelings, Hongjoo-ya, you have to play as if your life depends on the piano, feel the emotion of the song you play, pour your heart and soul into it. Nevertheless, you played good. But you played too cautiously, you’re afraid to make mistakes in front of me, right?" 

"Umm, Teacher Byun .." Hongjoo tried to defend herself. 

"I understand Hongjoo, It's just that you have to play the piano for yourself, rather than to win the judges or me." 

"But I still don’t get it. Can you show me how, Teacher Byun?" 

Baekhyun’s face fell for a second but he smiled right after, then he stood up. "Hongjoo, it's only you who can figure it out, besides, you know I no longer play the piano in front of other people. See you on Thursday, Han Hongjoo." 

.

It was fortunate for Baekhyun that he didn’t have to wait too long until the bus came. As usual, Mrs Han would offer to drive him home but he had to decline for he didn’t know how many times already. Baekhyun had his limitations and indeed he was someone with special needs, but he does not want to allow himself to depend too much on others. The disability may prevent him from seeing the beauty of the world but it did not stop him doing activities just like any other normal people. Although there was not much that he could do but as long as it could still be done without the help of others, Baekhyun would do it by himself. 

It included leaving and returning from Han Hongjoo's home. It was not difficult to memorize the route from his apartment to the little girl's house. Baekhyun only needed to walk two or three blocks until he reached the nearest bus stop. To get the bus correctly, maybe he still required someone else's help to tell the bus number that arrived at the bus stop. Otherwise it was safe, after all this was not new for him. 

He was reminded of the year-end piano competition that Hongjoo wanted to enter. That certain piano competition was always a dream for every pianist in Korea. Baekhyun knew exactly how difficult it was to enter – and to win – the piano competition because he had almost tried it three years ago, before his world turned black. He practiced day and night to be able to perform his best in The Grand Winter Piano Competition. His entire school also supported Baekhyun to enter and win the competition. He used to be a musical prodigy in his school after all. Unfortunately, the accident occurred and took both of Baekhyun's beautiful eyes, forcing him to withdraw from the competition. 

Meeting Hongjoo made Baekhyun thought as if he saw himself from five years ago. Unlike him, Hongjoo still has hope and a promising future. In his case, Baekhyun unfortunately still needed the help of others even to support himself. It was not easy for him to stand alone and pull himself together ever since the accident occurred. He could not bear becoming further disappointment to his family and friends, therefore right after Baekhyun graduated from school he decided to give up on college and started to live on his own. At first, his parents were against Baekhyun’s idea to live alone in his apartment but they soon realized that their son wanted to prove that he is capable on living independently without being taken lightly as a blind person. They granted his wish in the end but under one condition, Baekhyun must let Jongdae or Kyungsoo come regularly to clean the apartment and bring food for Baekhyun although not every day. Initially, he objected to bother his best friends, but as per request of both his parents and friends, Baekhyun just could not refuse. 

Baekhyun sighed. He suddenly remembered that this afternoon Jongdae would come to his apartment. He always liked the crowd and the afternoon ambience near his apartment, thus he took his time to enjoy his surroundings before his friend rings the doorbell. Baekhyun was lucky to get an apartment close to the park so he could listen to the activities that occurred in the park, ranging from children playing with their friends, barking dogs and other pets’ voices, people doing sports, even the voices of _ahjummas_ chit-chatting on the park bench. The atmosphere was so friendly and familiar to his ears. 

However, that afternoon Baekhyun heard something different and new to his ears. He heard the sound of a guitar playing so beautifully followed by the deep velvety voice of the singer. He knew music long enough to know that the man was playing his guitar as he really knew every melody that the guitar would release. The strings of his guitar sounded fast-moving with an upbeat tempo. _A street singer_ , Baekhyun guessed. He often heard that street singers were talented these days and had listened to some several times already when he strolled in the park, strangely this time Baekhyun did not know why but the man's singing seemed to draw him closer, as if he wanted to hear the singing more clearly. 

__

♫ So many things to do And I don’t want to waste my emotions So to me, the emotions of love Are all useless

That’s what I tell myself But then you flicker before me Shaking me up ♫

Baekhyun’s eyes continued to focus straight ahead as if he knew where the origin of the singing voice was. He led his cane to walk closer to the street singer but halted his steps when he heard the barking of a little dog following the man's singing. 

"You're so smart, Toben-ah," the street singer replied. 

The man chuckled and went back to singing. _Did he really bring his dog with him?_ Baekhyun thought, just imagining that caused his lips curved upwards into a smile. Listening to his deep-honey-like voice made Baekhyun smile even wider. He felt a pang of strange feeling in his heart. Just when was about to move a step closer, he stopped again due to his cell phone ringtone. 

"Oh yeah, Jongdae-ya, I'm near the apartment already. Alright, see ya." 

Baekhyun shrugged, maybe this was just a momentary kind-of feeling. However, in his heart he secretly wished he could hear the man's voice again. 

__

♫ I start to hate love But whenever you’re in front of me I want to hold your hand I think I like you You make me wanna love you 

We’ll break up anyway Then nothing will be left I try to tell myself That love is useless ♫

*

The next day, it was later in the afternoon when Baekhyun decided to go out from his apartment to take out the trash from last night leftovers. Jongdae happened to have a fight with his boyfriend therefore his friend decided to stay over the night at Baekhyun’s place instead of his. One thing Baekhyun knew for sure, whenever his friend was sad or angry, he would eat like a mad man and in the end it would be Baekhyun who would cleaned up his mess, just like today. 

Finished putting out the trash, he could not believe his ears when Baekhyun heard a faint sound of a familiar voice. That _certain_ voice that led him to walk a little bit faster with his cane. He felt his heart thumped as the voice went clearer and Baekhyun realized this street singer’s voice was the deepest voice he had ever heard. 

Baekhyun maintained his distance from the street singer on a nearby park bench, as long as he could still hear the street singer clearly. Today, the street singer sang a different kind of song, it was a more acoustic ballad song. He could totally picture the street singer sitting on the bench under the tree, whilst playing his guitar. 

__

♫ When you were here before Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry You float like a feather In a beautiful world I wish I was special You're so very special ♫ 

The wind breeze blew altogether as the street singer paused for a second before delivering the next part of the song. 

__

♫ But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo ♫ 

“No wonder, you didn’t pick up your phone. Apparently you’re watching this hot-damn-good-looking street musician with an identical smile of yours. I’m impressed,” said someone who suddenly sat next to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun knew by heart who was behind this sarcastic voice. “Kyungsoo? Jongdae sent you here?” 

“ _Nah,_ I came on my own. I cooked a lot this morning and I couldn’t help but thinking of you. Jongdae probably made you eat a truckload of junk-food he ordered last night and of course I also bring you your knit and sew equipment. I already marked them as per usual and today I bring blue, yellow and green colors.” said Kyungsoo, casually moving the lunch box. 

“You know him so well, I’m flattered.” Baekhyun agreed. “But fun fact, I’m not actually watching, I’m listening.” 

Kyungsoo nodded while at the same time glanced at his friend. “Yeah, totally believe that. I must say that this guy is too good looking to be a street musician.” 

“How does he look like?” Baekhyun asked out of nowhere. 

“Now, you’re curious aren’t you?” his friend couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Forget it,” Baekhyun snapped. 

He might look like he was disinterested with the street singer’s appearance like Kyungsoo just teased him, but deep inside Baekhyun was curious because the singer sounded like no ordinary man for him. Somehow he just knew it, or maybe it was just him that was slowly harbouring a weird attraction towards a stranger. 

One thing he knew for sure, there was actually something that Baekhyun could look forward to every single day. 

.

It was like that each afternoon, Baekhyun would go around the park and listened to every song the street singer sang. For example, right after he came home after tutoring Hongjoo, Baekhyun decided to stop and sit for a moment in the park. He was quite happy because that day his student could slowly pour her feelings sincerely towards the song she played on the piano and then the street singer was also singing the song with the same melodic joy that perfectly described his mood of the day. Then the next day, when Baekhyun returned from the convenience store he did not go straight to the apartment but again he decided to sit on a park bench where he could listen to his favorite street singer with his puppy. He was often prepared to give a few won to the street singer through the children who were playing in the park. Baekhyun would call one of the children standing close to him and give the kid some won to give to the street singer. If he had no other activity, Baekhyun often spent his hobby of scarf knitting that he learned since he lost his sight. 

It was odd to imagine that a person with special needs like him could reliably make a scarf with his own hand, however his knitting skill was the result of his own training with his grandmother in Bucheon when he was still adjusting himself with his state of being unable to see anything. At that time, his grandmother was thinking the other way. She did not want to make her grandson’s limitation stop his ability to do anything, to create something, to be creative. She, with all of her patience and tenderness taught her grandson to make a knitted scarf which has now became his hobby when he had nothing to do. Later, the scarfs resulted from his knitting would be taken from time to time by Kyungsoo to the hospital where he worked for to be given to children or elderly in-need. 

It has been a week since Baekhyun spent the afternoon listening to the singing voice of the street singer while sitting himself on the park bench a few feet away. He may not be able to see anything, but his eyes seemed to glow whenever he heard the singer strummed his guitar, his smile could turn into a laughter when he heard the street singer praising his dog and thanking the audience who watched him singing. Baekhyun could imagine the street-singer's dog jumping happily every time someone set aside some won for his master. 

Sometimes Baekhyun imagined how the street singer looks like. He often wondered what the street singer was wearing today? Did he going to laugh a lot today? What kind of dog did he owned? What was the street singer’s name? Out of the various types of questions he had, one thing that Baekhyun knew for certain was the name of the street singer's dog, Toben. From where he sat, the voice of the street singer sounded a little distant but still could be heard clearly. The street singer often chatted with his dog that made Baekhyun eager to get involved in their conversation. His voice and laughter sounded warm and friendly, and it made him wonder what the street singer would be like and wanted to know him more. Was this street singer an easy-going person for Baekhyun to talk about anything? 

There was this strange feeling that was present in his heart every time he waited for the appearance of the street singer during the afternoon. There was also a feeling of sadness and emptiness every time the street singer ended his performance and walked away from the park. A longing feeling that arise every time he thinks of the street singer and his singing. A burst of excitement would spread through his heart whenever he guessed what song will be performed by the street singer for today. What Baekhyun liked the most about the street singer was also his songs preferences. He sang different kind of songs everyday and Baekhyun often found himself singing along to the song the singer sang. The kind of feeling he felt every afternoon whilst listening to the street singer’s singing was something that Baekhyun could not describe. 

Somehow, he was beyond happy. 

*

But something unexpected happened on the next Monday. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and Baekhyun knew that usually the street singer would start his performance shortly. Another thing that he liked from the street singer was that he is a punctual figure. It certainly helped Baekhyun for he is someone who could only guess from the estimation. Figuring and guessing what kind of song the street singer would sing today was something that is fun for him. Since today was his schedule to dispose the weekly garbage, he apparently had a reason to get out of his apartment. 

It did not take long for him to throw out the garbage and walk to the park bench where he used to sit. But after twenty minutes he sat, Baekhyun still had not heard any familiar sound in his ears. 

_Maybe, he comes late today_ he thought. 

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun sighed and wondered why that today, the sound of music that usually filled his afternoon was absent. When he felt that there was a child about to pick up a soccer ball near his feet, he tried to ask, "Excuse me, kiddo." 

"Yes, Mr. Byun?" 

Baekhyun smiled, he must be one of the kids who often helped him to give money to the street singer. His ability to memorize people's voices increased sharply since he lost his ability to see. 

"The street singer and his pup, aren’t they there?" 

"I'm sorry Mr. Byun, It seems that today he did not come to sing." The kid answered as he stared at the usual bench under the tree where the street singer used to perform. 

" _Oh,_ " Baekhyun managed to reply yet he could not resist his disappointment, "Thank you, kid." 

Baekhyun decided to stand up and walk back to his apartment, _maybe he would come tomorrow_. 

.

.

Hongjoo chose Franz Liszt's _Consolation in E-Flat Major, S. 172_ as her piano piece today. Baekhyun smiled as he listened to his pupil moving her fingers graciously over the piano, he was proud because her piano playing skill was improving. He knew that Han Hongjoo is so talented since his pupil was able to play the piano on most piano pieces especially those that were adaptation from movies which was very interesting, according to Baekhyun. However, that certain piano play would not be adequate if Hongjoo wanted to compete in The Grand Winter Piano Competition. Nevertheless, seeing Hongjoo's current capabilities in playing piano and delivering the message behind the music, it was not impossible. 

Hongjoo played with poise and beautifully today, but unfortunately Baekhyun's attention was not fully directed towards his student, he wanted to go home quickly to make sure that the street singer had returned to play in the park. 

"You did great today, Hongjoo-ya." Baekhyun said sincerely. He reached for the head of his student and carefully stroked it. 

He did not talk much today and did not even refuse when Hongjoo’s family offered him a ride home. Baekhyun was fortunate that by using a car he could arrive early at his home. He asked to be drop off at the park near his apartment saying that he needed to meet his friend first. Baekhyun only had to walk a few metres until he sat on the bench where he used to sit. He will wait half an hour today. 

But, nothing. Again just like yesterday, there was no sound that usually filled his afternoon and warmed his ears. _Where did the street singer go? Will he return?_

The next day, Baekhyun somehow still convinced himself that the street singer would come back. He did not know how he gained such confidence, but he still hoped that the street singer and his dog would come and perform to color his afternoon. He sat silently on a the park bench for three days straight. A normal person must thought that the singer may had found another job or a new place that was more profitable for him than a park in the middle of apartments, high buildings and a few shops. Baekhyun wanted him to come back and his heart seemed to refuse acknowledging the fact that the singer was no longer singing in the park near his apartment. 

"Do not tell me you're sitting here like this every afternoon while listening to your favourite street singer?" 

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun said with eyebrows furrowed. "You certainly have a habit of coming all of a sudden without telling." 

"Is that even necessary? After all, you already know exactly which day and hours of my break at the hospital, right?" 

Baekhyun chuckled. "That is true. By the way, you are not here to take a new scarf, right? I haven’t finished it yet." 

"No, I just want to visit my friend and apparently today Jongin is working overtime in his office, so yeah I better be here and accompany you." Kyungsoo replied as a matter of fact. He stared at his friend with a half-hearted gaze, up to this day Kyungsoo sometimes still felt devastated on why this little creature next to him should lose both of his eyes and got his dreams crushed. 

Baekhyun always had a warm gaze conjured by those pair of beautiful eyes. Right now, all Kyungsoo saw on his friend was a straight, flat, expressionless look. However, Kyungsoo knew better. Baekhyun may lose his ability to see but his eyes did not stop talking. His encounter with Baekhyun last week and today was different. Last week, Baekhyun looked happy, his eyes seemed to shine while talking to him and listening to the man singing with his dog a few metres away. Today, Baekhyun looked sad? 

Do Kyungsoo looked at the place where the street singer sang the other day and his guess was right. That certain figure was not there. 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo called. 

Baekhyun turned to face his friend's voice. 

"If you really are waiting for the street singer today, it seems like he will not come. The park bench that he used last week is currently occupied by a pair of elderly."

"I know." 

"Then? You're still waiting for him despite knowing that he's definitely not coming. Byun Baekhyun, do you...perhaps like him?"

Baekhyun was dumbfounded at his friend's words. He could not answer because he himself did not know exactly what he felt right now. "Kyungsoo, could he has moved to a more crowded place? Well, you know, there are only apartment buildings, a park and some shops here. Do you perhaps know any other place he might go to?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief with what his own ears just heard. "Baekhyun, you know that Seoul is a big city, right? And you still did not answer my question yet. Do you like him?" 

"I don’t know, Soo. I don’t know how to explain it myself. Some part of me feels lonely and empty, some part of me also feels a longing feeling, like I miss him. I don’t even know him personally. Is this kind of feeling reasonable?"

"You don’t know how that feeling works, Baek. Maybe you only think that you just enjoy the performance and music or the street singer’s voice that warms your days. But your heart... " said Kyungsoo while letting his hand takes Baekhyun’s right hand to position it on his left chest. "Your heart feels more than that. It's perfectly normal and that means your heart has chosen _the one._ " 

"It's weird to think that I feel this kind of dejected, you know. I'm acting like an idiot these days, waiting for him to come eventhough he maybe doesn’t even notice my existence." 

"Well, I will not ignore that fact but maybe fate has its own way. This world is too funny more often than not." Kyungsoo said half laughing. "I have to tell you, your choice of guy is decent. The street singer is handsome and tall. Come to think about it, he suits you."

Baekhyun gave a half-pout. "If you’re trying to make me even more intrigue about him, you totally succeed, Soo." 

"Yeah, now you finally admit that you're indeed curious about him. Remember Baek, if you both are meant to meet, you will meet each other again. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week or next month." 

Baekhyun only hoped that he could trust his friend's words. 

.

Baekhyun was stunned in disbelief when he was about to get milk from his fridge. He palpated the first and second drawer of his fridge and found them empty. Baekhyun himself forgot when was the last time he filled the contents of his fridge because usually, it’s Kyungsoo or Jongdae who brought snacks to be filled in his fridge. However, considering today was Saturday, of course his friends would not come to his apartment. Kyungsoo would have to work and Jongdae would definitely be busy with his boyfriend. Baekhyun then walked to the shelf next to his fridge where he filled some of his stock of cappuccino and _ramyeon_ , only to find his cappuccino sachets have almost run out too. It seemed that he undoubtedly had to go the convenience store. 

He was lucky that the location of the convenience shop was just a few blocks away from his apartment, so he did not have to bother to go to any further shops. Because the area of his apartment was directly adjacent to the park, thus on weekends like this there were usually more people who gathered or just passing by. Don’t get Baekhyun wrong, he liked the crowd but sometimes the overly crowded situation made him a little less alert with his right-and-left especially when he walked with the help of his cane. People often walked or rode their bicycle carelessly. Baekhyun opened the door of the convenience store and was immediately greeted by Yixing, the cashier who already knew Baekhyun well. 

"Hi Baekhyun, what are you going to shop for today?" Yixing said when he saw Baekhyun entered the store. 

"The usual Cappuccino and some snacks. Apparently my friends hardly left anything for me when they stopped by. " Baekhyun said faking a disappointment in his face. 

"Oh okay. Do you remember the tea and coffee section and the shelf for your favorite cappuccino and snacks? Or do I need to get them for you? "Yixing offered nicely. 

Baekhyun shook his head softly. "No need for that. I already know your shop well, Yixing." 

"Alright. Have a nice shopping, Baekhyun. Just call me if you need any assistance." Yixing replied then got answered with a nod from Baekhyun whom walked straight into the snack section. 

It was not difficult to pick his snacks because Baekhyun was not the type who likes to try new snacks. He only took the amount he needed for a week, moreover Jongdae usually would bring more snacks if he came. So, from the snack section, he went straight to the tea and coffee section to find his favourite cappuccino brand. Yixing often put his usual cappuccino on the fourth rack in the tea and coffee section but when he tried to reach the cappucino pack, his hands felt empty. Had the store run out stock of his usual cappuccino? He was about to ask Yixing but suddenly a helping hand came to assist him getting his favorite cappuccino. 

"Do you want to take this cappuccino pack?" 

Baekhyun almost jerked in surprise. He was shocked at the sound coming behind his small body. Even when he was about to turn around, Baekhyun could feel the body of someone who helped him standing very closely to his own. He could smell the scent of a male’s perfume exuding from the figure that has warmly aided him. His brain seemed to work and process more slowly than usual when he abruptly realized whom the owner of the voice was. A deep-honey-like voice that belonged to certain someone whom he had been waiting for a whole week. 

The man let out a small chuckle while taking a cappuccino that Baekhyun wanted. Somehow his body seemed to turn numb and could not move an inch when his fingers touched the street singer’s fingers whom got the cappuccino from the shelf. "The cappuccino pack is slightly hidden, probably because these are their last stocks, so we should reach out a bit more." 

"Oh," that was all that could Baekhyun say. 

"How many do you want to take? One pack or two packs? " the man asked. 

"Ah, just give me two, please." He managed to reply. 

"Well then. I'll just put it in your shopping cart, is that okay?” 

"Thank you for the help." Baekhyun said as he gave the man a small bow before slowly walked back toward the checkout. 

Baekhyun did not know that the man who had helped just him kept looking at him with a smile spreading across his face. 

*

It was really a tiresome week for Park Chanyeol. After replacing his co-worker who was on leave for five days due to an accident, he finally got to enjoy his short holiday this weekend. Living in the city of Seoul alone without parents and only accompanied by his poodle dog apparently was not easy. He had graduated with a degree in architectural engineering, but all of his efforts in college seem to be pointless because of his interest in music. After college, Chanyeol’s parents freed their son to become anything he desired as long as he could be responsible towards himself. So, Park Chanyeol chose his path to become a musician. Music is a universal language, where he could be free to speak his mind through musical instruments without having to act as someone else. However, he must admit that being a musician in a big city like Seoul was a challenge itself. 

Chanyeol was an idealist musician and he wanted people to hear his conventional and simple music. He did not need a lot of instruments, only his strains of guitar that accompany him in music was enough. Unlike his sister who worked face to face with the camera as a news anchor, he preferred working in a 24-hour cafe that offered live music every day where Chanyeol could participate without being judged by others. However, just working in a cafe alone would not provide extra cash for him to support himself and Toben. Eventually, in the last few months Chanyeol decided to sing in public to obtain extra cash for himself and Toben. 

Singing for others in public and open areas was one of his new hobbies. Although the extra cash he earned was not much, but seeing other people happy and amused with his simple music appearance was quite heartwarming for Chanyeol. Until now, he still had not brazen enough to sing his own song in front of others, some part of him was not ready to accept public judgement. Unfortunately, this week Chanyeol was absent from singing in the park that was quick to become his favorite because of its location which was close to shops, restaurants and apartment buildings that many people passed by. The cafe where he worked had offered him to replace one of the employees who worked on the afternoon shift due to an accident and in return he would get a threefold salary for working five days for almost 24 hours. Of course, Chanyeol would not waste that opportunity. 

After working non-stop, apparently his boss was kind enough to give Chanyeol a three days off. So on this sunny Saturday where many couples would spend time together, he decided to sleep all day and just woke up this afternoon. He smiled while remembering Toben who was being entrusted at his sister's house because he had to work extra hours this week. No Toben means Chanyeol could do anything today and he did not plan to cook anything. Hearing his grumbling tummy, the only thing he could do was running as fast as possible to the nearest convenience store and eat two ramyeon packs. 

It did not take a long time for Chanyeol to devour the two packs of ramyeon that he'd brewed at the convenience store. However, suddenly his gaze was fixed on a small man who walked cautiously with eyes focused to the front. Although he could only see from the window, but Chanyeol knew that he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Chanyeol watched the man slowly heading to the convenience store and his heart was struck with a pang of sadness when he realized the reason why the man walked with slow and cautious steps. 

_No, he is not_. Chanyeol thought. He heard the small man talked to Yixing - _ah, so he lives around this area,_ he thought again - and then Chanyeol saw the man walking into the snack section as if he already memorized every part of this convenience store. Chanyeol did not take his eyes off from the small figure who walked with the help of his cane. 

His eyes seemed to follow wherever this little creature walked. Even when he heard complaints and a small groan coming out of the man’s lips. Chanyeol wanted to let out a small laugh when he see the small man trying to reach a cappuccino pack that was hidden rather deeply in a shelf. He could not bear to see the little man struggling for much longer so he helped the man to get the cappucino he wanted. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion seeing the reaction given by the blind man who did not look afraid but more likely appeared to be awkward. 

Chanyeol did not want to make the little man overly uncomfortable for too long so he let the man go to the cash register and he resumed his late lunch. Yet somehow his attention seemed to be attached to the blind man, he turned toward the door when he heard the man was about to walk out. Although Chanyeol knew he did not have to worry about the small man, but his heart seemed to say otherwise. His mind said he had to follow where the man was walking. 

"Alright, let's just make sure that he gets to his home safely and you'll be done, Park Chanyeol." He said to himself. 

Chanyeol made sure he kept his distance like a man who was afraid of getting caught. Sometimes he would crack a smile if the small blind guy stopped for a while because someone was greeting him. _It looks like the little guy is familiar with his surrounding environment,_ Chanyeol thought as he watched the blind man's every movement. Chanyeol inserted his fingers into his jeans pocket as he followed the little man's steps as if he already knew every step he should take. Deep down in his heart Chanyeol laughed, thinking maybe if that small guy could see, he would think a stranger who was following him is a stalker for following him around like this. Sometimes, the petite man in front of him looked hesitant and rather careful because he knew that today the park was crowded with people who were spending their weekend. Just right after Chanyeol was sure that it’s fine now to leave the little man walking alone to his home, he saw something unexpected coming from a distance. A cyclist came speeding very fast from the 10 o’clock direction and Chanyeol knew he will hit the blind man who was totally unaware of the danger that will approach him in seconds. The cyclist tried his best to control the bike he rode on but did not succeed. There seemed to be a problem with the bicycle’s brake he was riding. Chanyeol could see the man cursing several times for not being able to control his bike and people around the cyclist frantically stepped aside from panicking of being hit by the two-wheeled vehicle. The closer the bike came approaching the small guy, there was nothing Chanyeol could think of except to run as fast as he could to save the little man, hugging him tightly and right away they both lost their balance then the two bodies fell onto the asphalt. Luckily, Chanyeol's body landed on the sidewalk first so he could hold the blind man's smaller frame securely on top of him. 

*

"Ugh," Baekhyun felt his whole body ached but also confusion hit him at the same time as to what had just happened because everything occurred very quickly. He sure felt his body was suddenly pushed by someone and he landed on the body of another person afterwards. Embarassed, he bit his lower lip. "Oh, I’m sorry I hit your body, sir. I do not know what happened." 

"Ugh, ack, now that hurts." Chanyeol groaned in pain. Seeing the blind man in front of him became bewildered and as if he did not hear the man's question he just asked back, "Are you all right? Are there any parts got hurt?" 

A little taken aback from the voice he heard, Baekhyun blinked while holding his aching arms and legs. But he did not feel any scratches or wounds on his body. Instead, what he heard was the sigh of pain coming from the mouth of the man who had helped him just now, _that certain street singer_. Whatever happened a few minutes ago, Baekhyun knew that this street singer saved him. He tried to feel and search around him but Baekhyun could not find his shopping bags or his cane. 

"These are your groceries and your cane. I just tidied them up because they got disorganized due to the fall, " said a voice coming from Baekhyun's left side. 

"Oh, thanks again. You had helped me many times today. "

Chanyeol looked surprised to hear the little man's remark. As if he could understand the confusion, he saw the blind man smiled and he swore it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. 

"You must be confused, I'm a good sound memorizer." 

Baekhyun tried to stand up from the asphalt with the help of his cane without realizing Chanyeol had also stretched out his right hand to help him. 

"My cane is my eyes, in which without it I can’t do anything. Once again, thank you for finding it, Sir." 

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol said, half laughing. "I just graduated last year, I’m too young to be called sir." 

"Ah, I’m Baekhyun." 

He did not get a reply with words but instead continuous groans were heard coming from /leaving Chanyeol’s mouth. Trying to get closer, Baekhyun slowly ventured to reach out to the latter who had helped him. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's right hand and trailed it from his fingers to his arms. He could feel scratches and wounds on the street singer’s hands since he had used his body earlier to prevent Baekhyun from falling onto the asphalt. As Baekhyun's fingers touched the injuries slowly, there came another groan out of Chanyeol's mouth. 

"Ack .. I'm all right, Baekhyun. Just a few scuffs and scratches on the right arm and a little in the temple of my eye. No problem." 

Not waiting for the man to give him further explanation, Baekhyun’s fingers slowly tried to reach the street singer’s face. Knowing that his body was quite tall for the latter, Chanyeol spread his legs wider so that Baekhyun could reach his face easily. He did not blink his eyes even for a bit when Baekhyun's face was only a few inches away, he realized that this man in front of him was truly beautiful. His eyes might look empty and focused forward, but his expression radiated a great sense of worry. His slender fingers touched his right temple and Chanyeol could guess that the man in front of him felt guilty upon finding a few drops of blood coming out of his temple and his right arm. 

Chanyeol had to bear the pain several times because Baekhyun was touching his wound, he did his best to assure the blind man not to worry. But there was not a single word coming from Baekhyun’s lips instead he kept feeling the wound on Chanyeol’s right arm. 

"Baekhyun?" 

"It must be very painful," Baekhyun said staring down, feeling guilty. 

"I’m really okay. You don’t have to feel sorry."

"How come? You're hurt like this for helping me."

Just when Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to refute the little man's words, Baekhyun once again said, "No, this should not happen. At least I should do something or anything to help you treat your wound. Maybe we should go to the doctor. "

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's arm as he had to take him away from the park as soon as possible. The tall man chuckled at the little man’s outrage. 

"Baekhyun, hey, listen. I just need iodine, or ointment and plaster. No need to see a doctor." 

Baekhyun pouted, thinking. "Well, if you think so. But, at least come to my apartment. I may not have everything but I got medication and plaster."

Park Chanyeol had never expected this before, but he eventually nodded in agreement. 

.

Baekhyun's apartment was very simple. Not too big but not cramped either. The apartment had only one bedroom and one bathroom, as well as a small living room directly connected to the kitchen. Chanyeol could feel the warmth of Baekhyun's small apartment. He did not have much stuff in his apartment, but everything was neatly arranged. All the objects in Baekhyun's apartment did not have sharp and blunt ends. However, there was one thing that caught Chanyeol's attention once he entered Baekhyun's apartment, a piano located in a corner of the room close to the terrace. The little man stepped ahead of Chanyeol before he stopped and counted, one, two, one two. Then, he smiled. 

"Chanyeol-ssi, please sit here." Baekhyun pointed to the sofa in the living room. 

Chanyeol looked hesitant to sit down without giving any help to the brown-haired man, so he stood up again. "Baekhyun, I'm serious, I'm really fine, or you can tell me where your first aid kit box is and I will take it myself." 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in surprise, then he pouted. "Do you even know where the box is? It's my house after all..." 

“But, Baek-“

Baekhyun shook his head quickly and then walked steadily into his room. It only took a few minutes then he came back carrying the first aid box and he even had changed clothes into a more casual outfit. Baekhyun then walked towards his kitchen while tidying up the groceries he had brought earlier. He deftly arranged his groceries, knowing exactly which ones must enter the refrigerator and which ones should be placed on the shelves and desk drawers. After that, he grabbed two cups from one of the shelves and made capuccino for himself and Chanyeol. 

Amazed by all that the blind man did by himself, Chanyeol gulped. He did not noticed that suddenly Baekhyun was already sitting beside him offering a capuccino. Understanding as to why Chanyeol did not utter any word, Baekhyun smiled again. 

"Why? You must be staring in puzzled and admiration.. "

 _No, you have to stop smiling, you're too pretty in the middle of this cruel world and I cannot think straight if you keep smiling like that_ Chanyeol thought. 

"You know for someone like me who cannot see, there are actually a lot more you can view. I might lose one ability, but I gain something much more, " Baekhyun giggled as he took Chanyeol's right arm. 

Chanyeol could only stare in awe at the little man without saying a word. He could see the latter’s reddish brown hair falling over his forehead, almost covering it entirely, his small droopy eyes turning into lovely crescents when he smiled. Although the man could not see, but his eyes still looked alive. Maybe Baekhyun lost his sight, but he was still able to do anything like ordinary people do in general. "Really?" 

"Uh, huh." He nodded. "I can smell kindness from you." 

Baekhyun grabbed the iodine and ointment, slowly tended the wounds on Chanyeol’s right arm and temple. He just needed to feel and count with his hand to calculate the steps and stages he must do. Seeing this man was so good at whatever he did, Chanyeol could not stop admiring this blind man before him. "Done." 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun's work of treating his wounds and it must be admitted, the man was very painstakingly neat. "Thank you, Baekhyun- _ssi._ " 

"You're welcome. It should take one or two days before these injuries get better, I hope." 

Chanyeol nodded approvingly as he looked at all the plain sides of Baekhyun's apartment. "So you live in this apartment alone?" 

"Yes, you can say that. But sometimes my friends come to stay overnight or just to drop some foods. It is undeniable that my apartment might be comfortable enough for them." Baekhyun replied while sipping the capuccino from his coffee cup. 

"Do you really like capuccino?" 

"I love it." Baekhyun replied eagerly. "I don’t know since when, maybe since I was little, because my family has been really fond of coffee. My mother’s hobby was making coffee for my father and they did it in the natural way. Maybe that's why my house was so familiar with the scent of coffee. It felt so warm and soothing. I often drank coffee when I wanted to calm my mind. But well, in this apartment it's tough to mix your own coffee so I always prepared a capuccino sachet as my stocks." 

"Well then, you're not much different from me." Chanyeol chimed, interested in the topic of their conversation. "I love music of any kind and in any forms." 

"Even if it’s a _trot_? Classic? Or even the blues? " Baekhyun asked, gasping in amazement. 

"Yes. All forms of music are art to me. Music gives hope, a story and motivation for whoever hears it. Listening to the music itself is a spiritual experience, you know. When someone listens to a song, and it touches one's heart it means that the music manages to convey its message successfully." 

Baekhyun said nothing. He was amused to hear the explanation from street musician whose music was so familiar to his ears. He really did not expect that Chanyeol's view of music to be so deep but at the same time he was also confused for someone who really understands music, why did the latter decided to become a street musician? Maybe he should question him about it next time. 

"Then music is definitely a very important part of your life, isn’t it?" 

"Of course. I grew up in an environment surrounded by music. My father was a band guitarist and my mother was a singer."

"You're so wonderful, Chanyeol-ssi. You certainly can play a lot of musical instruments huh?" 

"Well," Chanyeol said, pretending to think. "I can play guitar, electric guitar, bass, drums, piano, little bit of violin and flute." 

Chanyeol swore that he could see the man's face was flashing with admiration. Somehow Chanyeol was convinced that the blind man also viewed music as a valuable thing. He could see the look that seemed to say “I agree” and that piano in the corner of his apartment kind of supported Chanyeol’s assumption. This man certainly knew music more than he believed, maybe Chanyeol would ask about it later. "I didn’t expect this, you’re really awesome." 

"Baekhyun-ssi ..." 

"Ah, of course. Before I forget, how old are you exactly? I'm sorry if I didn’t ask you earlier, I just want to make sure because it's weird to talk using formality with someone who could be just around my age." 

"I'm 23 years old, you?" 

Baekhyun smiled with relief. "Then we're the same age. But maybe I'm slightly older than you, I was born in May. Well, this means we can talk comfortably." 

The tall man nodded in agreement. 

"Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about earlier?" 

"No, I just want to say that it's getting late. I mean, well, I can go home. I do not want to disturb your rest time." 

"Ah, really? Chanyeol, will you stay for dinner first? I just wanted to serve you food as a new friend." 

Chanyeol gaped at the man in front of him in disbelief. To imagine Baekhyun cooking by himself was totally not a picture that he could visualize right now. 

"Maybe not the perfect dinner you imagined, but I can cook one or two menus." 

Chanyeol laughed a little, he really did not want to disappoint his new friend. "Okay, I'll stay for dinner. Only if I can help you prepare it."

"But you're my guest .." 

“Let me tell you, Baekhyun- _ah_. I may sound a little bit cocky right now, but my family really loves my cooking, well after my mom’s of course.” 

Baekhyun raised one eyebrow, curious about what the street singer was telling him. "All right, you cook, I set the table. It's a deal." 

*

Baekhyun only needed to finish two more scarves before Kyungsoo comes tomorrow to pick up his knitted work. This month Baekhyun was asked to make twenty scarves and ten sweaters for children due to the anniversary of the hospital where Kyungsoo worked, and he must finish the first ten scarves before his friend came to bring the knitting equipments for the next ten. As usual Baekhyun would bring his knitting tools to the park if he was bored staying in the apartment so he could sew while hearing the sounds of nature and other human activities. Of course, Baekhyun also secretly wished Chanyeol would sing in the park today. 

Though he already knew the street musician in person, Baekhyun still was not brave enough to reveal to Chanyeol that he often heard the man's singing in the park. To Chanyeol, he was a new friend and so was he for Baekhyun. If the street singer found him here in the park, Baekhyun would be happy, but otherwise Baekhyun would still listen to the latter's singing from afar. After all, Baekhyun did not know if Chanyeol would still sing in the park like last week or not, all he knew was the fact that the street singer lived not far from his apartment. 

Baekhyun was knitting some of the last stitches of his scarf while humming to a certain song before he sensed the presence of someone beside him. 

"So, making a scarf is your hobby, huh?" 

Thinking when had he heard the voice next to him, Baekhyun frowned. "Chanyeol?" 

"That's me," he said with a laugh. Baekhyun really liked the street singer's voice when he laughed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Making a scarf just like you see. You? Want to sing as usual? "Baekhyun asked, as if he forgot that he had yet to tell Chanyeol that he knew of the latter’s routine. 

"So, you know ..." 

"Know, what?" 

"Me ..?" 

Baekhyun let out a little chuckle. "Chanyeol, I had lived in this apartment area for more than a year. With your surprisingly deep voice, it's really hard to miss. "

"But do you hear my performance?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in the eyes. The eyes that always amazed him, eyes that could only look into one direction, eyes that could not see his presence. 

Just when Baekhyun was about to answer the street musician's question, Chanyeol pulled his hand asking Baekhyun to stand. "Never mind, because you're now in the park then you have to listen to my performance. I want an honest opinion from you." 

"But I can just hear it from here. Where do you want me to go?" 

"Of course to sit on the park bench next to me. If you listen to it from here, you will not hear my voice clearly." 

"Chan," Baekhyun protested. "You know, there will be a lot of people." 

"I do not care what other people think, or whether they hear me or not. I only need you there. "

Baekhyun could only nod hesitantly and let the street musician guide him to his self-proclaimed musical stage. 

.

Chanyeol twisted his guitar key and then matched his voice several times until he found the right melody. Once he heard the street musician playing his musical instrument, Baekhyun could not hide the giddy feelings tucked into his heart. He tried to conceal his feelings by grasping his cane as strongly as he could. 

"Good afternoon, ladies, friends, associates, and nature. I wish you a happy weekend while enjoying a small present from me, simple musician. Here's a song that I will dedicate to all of you. Enjoy." 

_♫ You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band But she fell in love with an English man Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand Said, "baby, I just want to dance" With my pretty little Galway girl You're my pretty little Galway girl ♫_

Baekhyun almost gasped when he heard the applause right after Chanyeol completed his singing. He could imagine the street musician nodding and smiling, expressing gratitude towards everyone who enjoyed his singing. 

"Thank you for enjoying a happy melody in this peaceful afternoon. Under this beautiful sky, of course our mood is all happy, isn’t it? Just like myself who is also happy to be accompanied by a friend. This next song is especially for you, and all of you." 

__

♫I know that you are something special To you, I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me 

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I want to chase You're the one I want to hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your beautiful soul, yeah ♫ 

Baekhyun swore his heart never beat faster than this before, it almost flew out of his ribcage. 

.

"So, how was my performance?" Chanyeol asked as he took a few sips from a water bottle to wash down his throat and sat next to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's face turned serious as the street musician asked. "You really want to hear an honest opinion from me?" 

"Well," said Chanyeol half fearfully. "Do not make that face, please. You really make me nervous." 

Suddenly, Baekhyun smiled brightly until his eyes turned into a half-moon shape. "You're so amazing, how do I say it ... it's just that your singing has its own charm. I don’t know that listening to you more closely like this can be different from where I used to sit."

"So you really heard my singing! I thought you were lying.." 

"Well, is it just that today I'm a substitute for your dog to keep you company?" 

"You also know Toben?" Chanyeol asked incredulously. 

Baekhyun pouted. "Like I told you, with your voice and your dog’s bark, it's really hard to miss." 

"Indeed," Chanyeol said, nodding in agreement. He directed his gaze to examine the entire park and found something interesting. An ice cream truck. "Baekhyun, wait here for a moment. I'll be back real quick." 

The astonished Baekhyun just nodded, letting the street musician run somewhere. However, less than five minutes the street singer returned half panting. 

"This is a present for a friend who accompanies me today." Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand to pick up the plastic cup he was carrying and gave the blind man a spoon. 

"What is this?" 

"Ice cream, I got you strawberry. I hope I did not order you a wrong flavor," said Chanyeol scratching his head that was not even itched. 

"No, you're not wrong. Thanks, "Baekhyun replied, smiling. "By the way, where is Toben? Usually, you’ll bring your pet. One of the things that makes it hard to miss you, _a street musician who brought his dog to sing._ " 

Chanyeol bursted into a laughter. It must be admitted that Baekhyun's words were true. It was like he was doing a one man show with his favorite poodle in the park. "Toben is currently at my sister's home. Maybe I'll bring him back next week. I'll let you meet him." 

The street musician ate his ice cream. "How about you, do you like knitting from the beginning, or ..." 

"No. I learned it from my grandma when I had just lost my sight. She said I have to learn something to keep myself busy, do something. So, she taught me to knit scarves and sweaters. She's right though, now my scarves are somewhat useful in the hospital where my friend works. "

"I’m asking because I’m really curious about this, but, seriously, knitting .... like how many times have your fingers been pricked with needles just because you learned knitting?" 

Baekhyun laughed crisply at the question from this man beside him. "Countless. Hundreds of times maybe? Now, I have no problem with needles though since I’ve learned on how to estimate for a good scarf. Why? You want to learn too?" 

Chanyeol shook his head reluctantly when he imagined himself knitting, failing miserably despite still being able to see. Meanwhile, Baekhyun who lost his sight can do it all alone, without help. "Me? Knitting? I better sing 100 songs nonstop." 

Nobody knew how many hours had passed since they both sat on the park bench talking about various things. Baekhyun learned a lot about Chanyeol, how he loved music so much that he neglected his bachelor's degree. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was really an open minded figure but behind his friendly, always happy-looking attitude, he knew that the smaller man was actually lonely and wanted to do so much things. One thing both of them knew for sure was that it was certainly a one fine afternoon. 

*

The next thing Baekhyun knew that he always find himself accompanying the street musician singing in the park for the following week. He even had to postpone his friends’ arrival or make them wait in his apartment when Baekhyun had to accompany Chanyeol sing. Unfortunately, Chanyeol could not stay for long whenever he was done with singing. He would just sit for a few minutes before dropping Baekhyun to his apartment and saying goodbye because he had to go to his workplace. 

Chanyeol could tell that the latter was disappointed whenever he rushed to go to the cafe. He knew that Baekhyun wanted to spend more time talking with him. So to make up for his guilt, Park Chanyeol promised to give Baekhyun a surprise this weekend. The blind man just had to wait for him in the park as usual and Chanyeol would approach him. The street musician had prepared a surprise that would make Baekhyun happy. Because this tall man did not come empty-handed. 

Park Chanyeol could see the little man sitting on the bench alone. He did not know why but Baekhyun looks different. Today, he was wearing a bright shirt, his hair was styled nicely and Chanyeol could see the blind man tapping his cane repeatedly as if impatiently waiting for someone. Chanyeol chuckled at the sight in front of him. He deliberately slowed his footsteps in order to see the little man more thoroughly. As he watched Baekhyun's figure more closely, Chanyeol realized that the man was not only beautiful, but he was also radiant. Everyone who looked at Baekhyun could tell that his eyes were so vibrant and full of stories, his body seemed to be undaunted by threats, and his small figure was strong. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun seemed to be aware with his surroundings and friendly with everyone. But he also knew that Baekhyun was more than meet the eyes, there were always sadness and loneliness hidden somewhere beneath his beauty and strong appearance. He always asked himself why there was someone like Baekhyun who was so pure and kind in the midst of the cruel world. Because the more Park Chanyeol knew about Baekhyun, the more he adored the smaller one and wanted to make him happy. 

.

Baekhyun began to get worried because the man he was waiting for did not yet come. He knew that Park Chanyeol was not one that often arrived late, but maybe today was an exception. Baekhyun himself did not know what to feel about today, whether he was afraid the latter was not coming, or because he was wondering what was the surprise the man would bring, or thinking that today, _as two of his friends said_ , was a date. His worry was not thoroughly disappeared, but suddenly Baekhyun could feel the presence of an animal that keeps jumping up and down under his feet. The animal barked and grabbed his legs several times to get his attention. Feeling he had touched the dog's fur, Baekhyun stroked the dog's curly hair that he did not know who the owner was. He slowly grabbed the dog and picked him up, receiving a loving lick from the little dog. 

"Aigoo, who is this smart dog?" asked Baekhyun while laughing at the small dog's behavior that did not want to get out of his grasp. 

"It seems he really likes you .." said someone with a familiar voice who suddenly sat beside Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol? Is this your dog ..?" 

"Baekhyun, introducing this is Toben," Chanyeol said proudly. "And Toben, this is Baekhyun .." 

"Such a smart dog," praised baekhyun while removing Toben and letting the dog jump under his feet. 

"It's my surprise today, bringing Toben, I promise to introduce it to you, right? Toben looks like he likes you a lot, he will jump in joy if he likes someone." 

"What’s to like about me, anyway?" 

Chanyeol decided not to answer Baekhyun’s question. He let himself act like he did not hear what Baekhyun had just said. "Toben is a black poodle, wearing a red necklace and has long ears." 

"How cute," Baekhyun said, picturing the dog of the street singer in his head. 

“So...today, how about we spend time together in Han River? I know it sounds so lame but nah, I will not make it so lame to you.” Chanyeol offered to Baekhyun whose attention was still on Toben. 

“Okay, lead the way then,” Baekhyun replied with excitement, “Let’s go Toben!” which was instantly responded by the barking from the black poodle. 

Chanyeol could only smile looking at the small man’s funny and excited behavior, hopefully today would be a great one. 

*

Some people must have suffered hardships in their lives. One of them was loss. Just like Byun Baekhyun, he also experienced a hardship in his life. What was that? Obviously the answer was losing his ability to see the beauty of the world. It affected a lot in the life of Byun Baekhyun because not only that he lost his sight, he also had to give up all sorts of things he had in his life. For nearly five years of being blind, the activities that he could do become very limited. Sure, now he could cook some practical foods by himself, he could knit, he could also tidy up some parts of the house. However, since then, Baekhyun never again went to places that other people usually go. He forgot the last time he could breathe in the free air very comfortably without being reminded of his disability. 

The route that Baekhyun passed every day was just his apartment, the park near the apartment, Hongjoo's house, and maybe occasionally shopping at the minimarket. That's it, it never changed. 

Now this certain street musician was taking him for a walk along with Toben to the Han River together with others who also did their afternoon activities there. Along the way they kept talking to each other. They talked about everything from important things to unimportant ones. Baekhyun started to know new facts about Park Chanyeol, for example Chanyeol's main job was not as a street musician, he also knew that this tall man loved galbi and did not like to eat spicy foods and many more. 

"Chanyeol, until when we will be here? Are we waiting for something?" Baekhyun asked as they finally decided to rest for a while on the bench, still in Han River. 

"Hmm... we will wait until the sun sets." 

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol who sat next to him. The look in his eyes was showing a total confusion, "Why do wait for the sun to go down?" He asked again. 

"So you can feel the greatest phenomenon in the afternoon as it is now." 

"But Chanyeol, I cannot see." Baekhyun said with a smile, emphasizing every words. 

"I’m not asking you to look, I ask you to feel," Chanyeol also smiled as he replied to the latter’s words, "Toben likes to be here, you'll be happy too." 

Hearing Chanyeol's words just now made Baekhyun smile again. He was happy because today he could do and feel something he had not for five years even though what he did for a few hours with Chanyeol were just simple and ordinary activities. 

"Baekhyun, have you ever miss your eyes..., I mean your ability to see?" Chanyeol asked suddenly in between his reverie. 

"Well, maybe I’m not really missing it a lot. Ever since my world has gone dark, I have never missed anything. I just feel lonely, because all I see is black. It's all black, no color. "

What the blind man just said sounded very sad indeed. Baekhyun acknowledged it silently, the man who sat next to him now was probably staring at him with a look of pity. He had already gotten used to a look of pity. Besides he could not see, so why feel embarrassed? 

However, Baekhyun's guess was wrong. Chanyeol was staring at him, not with a look of pity instead with a meaningful look. He kept staring at him without blinking. Deep down in his heart, Park Chanyeol promised to return the colors to the life of a beautiful man named Byun Baekhyun. If he could, he wanted to show the colors Baekhyun had never seen in his life. 

"Hey, finally the sun sets!" Chanyeol exclaimed. 

Baekhyun immediately stood up with enthusiasm and clasped his wand tightly. "Is it true?" 

Toben also joined in barking, jumping up and down lively. 

Slowly, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's small hand, then he whispered, "Baek, right in front of you now the sun is going down by itself. It's orange and red, close your eyes and feel the light." 

The street musician’s sounded very close to his ear, Baekhyun's breath suddenly stopped. He knew now Chanyeol's face was quite close to his face and what made him even less breathable was the sentence Chanyeol had just said. Without thinking about anything else, Baekhyun followed the orders he was just given. He closed his eyes, trying to picture what Chanyeol just said. Every colors he remembered about the sun, the ray of lights, the silhouettes of sun sets. There was a sense of warmth in him as if he could actually see the sunset. 

"So? What do you feel?" Chanyeol asked softly. 

"The warmth of sun..." Baekhyun replied in a small voice. 

Not long after, the street musician whispered again in his ear. "When you open your eyes, do not think that your world is just black. Those colors are still in your memory, Baek. "

Baekhyun laughed, ah ... so this was what he meant. He opened his eyes, then smiled. He turned toward Chanyeol slowly and laughed again. "You’re right. Park Chanyeol, help me recall the colors I've seen." 

"Yeah, I will." 

Deep down in his heart Baekhyun was also grateful to have found a street musician named Park Chanyeol. The street musician who not only make himself feel the warmth with the songs that the man sang every afternoon, but also the street musician who managed to make himself felt as if he was able to see the world again. Of course, in a different way this time. 

*

Baekhyun's life returned to its original state the next day. Nothing changed in his routine however there was one thing that was different. It was a happy feeling every time Baekhyun opened his eyes in the morning. Everything still felt dark, black, and all the same. However, the dark, black, and similar feelings were now different due to Chanyeol's presence in Baekhyun's days. The simple date of Baekhyun and Chanyeol (as well as Toben) on the banks of the Han River continued by Chanyeol who invited him to eat roadside foods such as Teoppokki, Oden, Skewers, and many more. Chanyeol also took him to a pet salon where Toben's monthly treatment was given. In between their fun activities, laughter was never disappeared between the two. 

Chanyeol walked Baekhyun home and promised to always call him every day. "I want to know you better," he whispered to Baekhyun that night. And sure enough, the next day Chanyeol always call and he also took him for an afternoon walk or accompany him singing in the park. A smile was painted on Baekhyun’s face as he remembered the street musician. This afternoon, Baekhyun had an appointment with Chanyeol to have dinner together at one of the restaurants in Hongdae area. 

"Teacher Baek!" 

Hongjoo's cheerful voice interrupted Baekhyun's reverie. Today, Baekhyun's schedule was to teach Hongjoo. Last night, his student called and told him that she would sign up for The Grand Winter Piano Competition. Finally, the only student of Baekhyun that managed to join the competition. The competition that became the dream of all the pianists, including himself. Even today, Baekhyun was still dreaming that he could join the competition. 

"Have you decided on which music piece will you choose?" Baekhyun asked, stroking Hongjoo's small head. 

Hongjoo nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Of course! They asked each participants to play three pieces." 

"Okay, then, what do you choose? So I can think about how to combine all the music pieces you will play." 

The sound of sheets of papers could be heard, Hongjoo must be looking for a music piece that she chose from a stack of music sheets. "I will play Liebesleid, Love Sorrow by Kreisler Rachmaninov," she said slowly and directly. Baekhyun only replied with a nod, "then I will play Waltz, Mariage d'Amour by Chopin and last I chose ...." 

Hongjoo fell silent. As if she was unsure with her choice. 

"What's the last piece, Hongjoo-ya?" Baekhyun asked quietly. 

"Lastly, I will play Winter Wind Op. 25-11 by Chopin. "

There was something strange creeping inside Baekhyun. Of course, he knew that music piece. He knew with all his heart, but that was before when he was still a pianist, Winter Wind Op. 25-11 was deeply embedded in him. 

"Are you sure you will play that piece, Hongjoo?" 

"Of course! Because I'm sure, Teacher Baek is able to train me," Hongjoo said with enthusiasm. Making Baekhyun felt even more strange feelings that he could not understand why it was in his heart. Was it true she could? There was a desire in his heart to deny Hongjoo's chosen music piece, but he knew how much this competition meant for Hongjoo. 

_If I cannot join and win anymore, it means Hongjoo should be able to._ Baekhyun was determined in his heart. 

*

Chanyeol never knew that the presence of Byun Baekhyun in his life lately really made him happy. The beautiful blind man who managed to make all of his attention turned to him. In the past, before he knew Baekhyun, playing music was just simply playing music. He played guitar every afternoon in the park with Toben because he had a mission for anyone who listened to his music could be entertained or consoled. Sometimes, even in the cafe where he worked Chanyeol also often filled it with live music. Everything he played was always given to others, so they could be entertained. However, since there was Baekhyun in his life, Chanyeol no longer played music to other people with the aim of entertaining. Now, he had a reason to play music. Not only for others but for Baekhyun. 

The melody Chanyeol played sounded more harmonious every time the blind man was at his side. 

As they got closer, Chanyeol began to sense something strange inside him every time there was Baekhyun. 

He wanted to keep Baekhyun by his side, he wanted to give new colors to the blind man, he wanted to have Baekhyun. However, it was too soon for Chanyeol to express his feelings to Baekhyun. 

Moreover, lately Baekhyun was busy training his student named Hongjoo. Despite not knowing in details, he was briefly told by Baekhyun that he was a piano teacher. Sometimes, Chanyeol often thought by himself, thinking about the time before Baekhyun became blind, was he once a pianist? He was unsure about that and obviously, did not have a heart to ask Baekhyun directly. Chanyeol did not know why but he’s afraid that mentioning piano in front of the small man might hurt his heart. 

This afternoon, Chanyeol had just finished singing in the park without Toben nor Baekhyun. It felt very quiet, because usually there were always one of them that accompanied him. He took a deep breath, too lazy at having to get ready to go to work again in the cafe. By the time he had finished tidying up his stuffs, suddenly his eyes caught the figure he was thinking about. 

Baekhyun. He was walking alone. From a distance, Chanyeol smiled at the small figure, his right hand clutching his cane for walking. Quickly, he immediately ran up to the blind man. 

"Hey!" Chanyeol said, closing Baekhyun's eyes with both hands. The usual habits Chanyeol had been doing lately to Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol, you startled me!" Baekhyun whimpered as he released Chanyeol's hand over his eyes. 

Chanyeol chuckled, "Let me guess. You just finished teaching Hongjoo. Is that right?" 

"How do you know?" 

"Hmm, from your gloomy face. Every time you've just finished teaching Hongjoo, it’s not uncommon for your face to become like that. Is it really that hard? " Chanyeol said with a small laugh. 

The response he got from Baekhyun confused himself. Baekhyun just paused and looked even more depressed. His eyebrows furrowed, a sign that the man was thinking of something. 

"If I treat you to ice cream, will you tell me? Maybe, you can share your thoughts and I can help a little? I got thirty minutes before I need to go to the cafe." Chanyeol again tried to talk to a depressed Baekhyun. 

"Hmm, how about eating ramyeon in my apartment?" Baekhyun offered another destination. 

*

For the span of nearly three months Chanyeol knew Baekhyun, this afternoon was the second time Chanyeol had the chance to go in and "find out" anything he never knew about Baekhyun. 

Okay, he looked like a stalker. 

But, believe him, that was not what Chanyeol intended to do. He wanted to "find out" some small facts he had never seen about Baekhyun. For example, how did he prepare a meal? Or what did the man often do in his apartment other than knitting? How did the blind man live his life independently without any help? More or less so. Although from the beginning, Chanyeol already knew that the blind man could do anything alone. 

The moment Baekhyun opened the door of his apartment, he could breathe in the scent of strawberries and sandalwood. His eyes slowly scanned everything that was presents in Baekhyun’s apartment. He looked over the things that he did not get to see in his first visit. It was the same as other apartments in general, however what differ was the warmth that Chanyeol felt when he was inside Baekhyun's apartment. Until finally, there was an object that was enough to catch Chanyeol’s attention. 

A white piano was placed at the back of the living room sofa. Right on the corner near the terrace. The piano still looked very shiny like it had never been touched by anyone. 

"Chanyeol, why are you so quiet?" Baekhyun walked over to him without using his cane. 

He was too occupied in looking around, until he forgot about the apartment's owner. "Uhhh, I'm just looking around." 

Baekhyun smiled thinly, "Sorry if my apartment is a mess. I cleaned this place myself. Usually Jongdae came over to help me clean it but this week he was busy in his office, so... yeah. You can sit down first, I will make ramyeon for us." 

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. At first glance, he did not look like a blind man. He was able to grab the tools he would use for cooking. Chanyeol shook his head with a smile to himself and to Baekhyun who was now opening the fridge and looking for kimchi. This man was very interesting, he felt like he wanted to keep Baekhyun forever, and making him happy. 

"You live here alone?" Chanyeol asked, getting tired of waiting for Baekhyun to cook their ramyeon. 

From the kitchen, Baekhyun replied in a rather loud voice. "Yeah, sometimes my friends come here. Help me cook, clean up, even stay over." 

"Your parents?" 

"Ahhh, they're in Bucheon. Usually every once in two months they come to just look at their blind child," Baekhyun said casually without realizing the change in Chanyeol’s facial expression when he heard the latter’s words just now. 

A few minutes later, the ramyeon that Baekhyun made is done. It was even more complete with extra kimchi and rice. While enjoying the food, they kept talking to each other. 

"So? What's wrong with Hongjoo? "Chanyeol asked, opening the topic first about the problem that brought him in this little man's apartment. 

Baekhyun paused for a moment before answering, "Do you remember that Hongjoo will join The Grand Winter Piano Competition?" 

Chanyeol nodded as he listened. 

"I've trained her well lately, but until today, she has not shown any progress. As the competition is drawing closer, a month is not enough time to train her," Baekhyun sighed," What am I supposed to do? It's really tiring." 

"Baek, this is the first time for Hongjoo. Are you sure she's not also feeling depressed?" 

"But she should try harder, Yeol. I've trained her for almost three years. I know how much she wants to join this competition. And now when everything is near, she should try, try and try." 

This was the first time he had seen Baekhyun like this. An ambitious side that Chanyeol never expected. 

"Did you give her any demonstrations?" 

"What demonstrations?" 

"Give her a demonstration to play through the heart. Sometimes, a person wants a better picture by an example rather than just theory on how something should be done." The street musician tried to give an advice to lift up the frustrations that were engulfing the piano teacher. 

However, there was no response coming from Baekhyun. Silence filled the atmosphere between them. 

"Can I hear you play the piano?" Chanyeol asked in the middle of their silence. 

"What?" 

Chanyeol chuckled. "You, Baek. Can I hear you play the piano? Any song." 

Baekhyun paused. 

_No._ Ever since he lost his eyes, Baekhyun never again played the piano in front of other people. He could play, but it was too embarassing, too many missing notes, melodies, notes and rhythms. If he could, he would not want to touch the piano ever again. When he taught Hongjoo, he never showed Hongjoo his skills. Baekhyun only taught the theory and the way things should be done but never gave an example for any of his theories. His student did not protest for his weird way of teaching instead she kept going with Baekhyun as her teacher. 

A large hand clasped Baekhyun's left hand gently. Inviting him to stand up from the table where they were eating ramyeon. Chanyeol led him to walk toward the piano that Baekhyun never touched anymore. The tall man asked him to sit together in front of the piano. 

"What do you want, Yeol?" Baekhyun asked in a small voice. 

Chanyeol did not give an answer but what he gave was a piano sound. 

Someone had touched his favorite piano, a piano that no one had ever been able to touch but Baekhyun himself. Chanyeol played a song, the tunes sounded very familiar. 

He played the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. 

"It's not like that... the beat in the first movement. You did it wrong." Baekhyun said as a reflex when he heard a sound that did not fit in Chanyeol’s play. 

" _Give me an example then, Baek._ "

Really, no one ever dared asking Baekhyun to play the piano again. But now, a street musician named Park Chanyeol has done it. 

Baekhyun knew now that Chanyeol was staring at him closely. And he also knew that he could not do anything but either stand still or follow Chanyeol's wishes. 

"Baek?" 

"You know? All the dreams that once existed in my life have been buried deep with this piano. Do not force me to be my old self, because that's impossible." 

Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun meant. Earlier, while he was waiting for Baekhyun to cook the ramyeon, he saw the piano and trophies from piano competitions beautifully displayed near the piano. He also saw the news of a young pianist named Byun Baekhyun who always broke the piano competition records. All the news was framed and displayed around the walls of Baekhyun's apartment. 

He grabbed both the small hands that were shaking. "I'm just asking you to give me an example. I did not ask you to be who you used to be," Chanyeol then closed his eyes, "I am, now, closing my eyes. I'll just listen to your play and imagine the beauty of your lovely fingers dancing in piano tuts. After that, I will not force you to touch the piano again." 

The sound of Chanyeol’s voice was so close to Baekhyun's ear. Sending a sensation that he did not understand, Baekhyun really did not understand why he acted this way around the man named Park Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol?" He called quietly. 

"Hmm?" Chanyeol replied, still with his eyes closed and grasped Baekhyun's hands. 

"Keep your eyes closed until in the end of the song. Promise me." The blind man asked thoughtfully. 

"Okay, I promise." 

Hesitantly, Baekhyun took his hands off Chanyeol. He took a long breath. Slowly he put his fingers on the piano. 

_It’s been so long, my friend_. Baekhyun started playing Moonlight Sonata. Without thinking anything else, at the beginning of the song he faltered because he was still a little unsure. However, he recalled the man who was sitting with him now. Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun continued to play Moonlight Sonata in first movement. In the darkness, he finally came back to playing the piano after a long stop. Together with Chanyeol, he returned to play the piano. 

Until finally, he reached the last note of Moonlight Sonata. 

Baekhyun made it. 

"Chanyeol?" He called again. 

"Hmm?" 

"You can open your eyes." 

What Baekhyun never knew was that since he started playing Moonlight Sonata, there was a pair of eyes that kept watching him. Chanyeol never closed his eyes, he watched Baekhyun played the piano. He saw it all. 

"You're so beautiful, Baek. Do you know that? "

Baekhyun was surprised. His empty eye gaze tried to stare at Chanyeol, he was silent not knowing what to do. 

"You will be very beautiful if you play the piano like before. Hopefully someday, I can see it ..." Chanyeol said, lying. Then, he leaned his face closer to Baekhyun's. He looked at those beautiful eyes, those eyes that were so honest and sincere whenever they stared at something. Both eyes, though not able to see anything, but could feel everything. 

"May I kiss your cheek?" Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear. 

" _Huh?_ "

Chanyeol drew his lips closer to Baekhyun’s, "It was a gift for you because you had already given me a beautiful symphony. You gave me a perfect symphony." 

Warmth enveloped Baekhyun's heart. Especially, in the next second, he got a sweet kiss on his cheek. He smiled at Chanyeol, his eyes curved prettily like a crescent moon. 

"Baek, you cannot force music. Hongjoo does not need a theory, she needs a depiction. Give her the example you showed me earlier. Tell her a beautiful symphony is present without the need to be forced." Chanyeol said clearly while stroking Baekhyun’s right cheek. 

Baekhyun nodded his head. "Yeol, the day after tomorrow, can you come with me to train Hongjoo?" 

"Okay, I'll try." 

*

Since then, Chanyeol had accompanied Baekhyun several times to train Hongjoo. Sometimes, he also advised Hongjoo. The girl was very happy everytime her favorite Teacher Baek came with Chanyeol. She would always invite them both to eat jelly and yogurt after the training. 

If Chanyeol was allowed to be honest, there really was not any changes that Baekhyun gave to Hongjoo. He still taught her in a way without giving a detailed example as Chanyeol had suggested. It was true Baekhyun gave Hongjoo a bit of an example, but it was just to tell how to change her hands’ tempo while transiting a fast to slow tune or how to set the tone to not sound rude and hasty. Sometimes, Baekhyun still often raised his voice when Hongjoo was less than satisfactory. Surprisingly again, Hongjoo never acted like she’s hurt or cried whenever hearing the harsh and spicy comments coming out of Baekhyun's mouth. 

As for today, Chanyeol returned to accompany Baekhyun to train Hongjoo. Nearly forty-five minutes he sat quietly watching the tutor and his student practice. And yet there was no compliment that Baekhyun told Hongjoo. 

"Hongjoo, how long will you stay like this? Competition is in sight, you have not yet shown a progress. Boost your spirits again." 

Hongjoo sighed, looking very exhausted. "I'm tired, today my assignments from school is are quite a lot. I also have to memorize so many notes. I'm sorry, Teacher Baek. "

"It is your responsibility as a student and pianist. You should be able to fairly share your priorities. You've been this far, Hongjoo." 

Hongjoo turned to Chanyeol with her somber glance. The taller seemed to understand the intent of the girl’s gaze, he stood up and was about to melt the overwhelming emotion from Baekhyun. Of course, he also wanted to help Hongjoo. 

Chanyeol had not gone to them yet, Baekhyun spoke again. "Hongjoo, this competition is very close. If your play is as bad as today and yesterday, I'm not sure you're going to win. Let alone to break the record," he said this time not in a firm voice, but enough stab Hongjoo’s heart. 

Chanyeol began to notice the changes in her attitude. He could see the signs of tears that would flow from her innocent eyes after hearing Baekhyun’s words just now. He had to admit that Baekhyun had been a bit outrageous. 

"Teacher Baek has always been a good example for me. The first time I saw your recite in a video that my Uncle showed, I wanted to be like Teacher Baek. Being a great pianist," Hongjoo said, who started to sob," I think of myself being able to be like Teacher Baek. Turns out, I'm still far from what you expected." 

Hongjoo cried and left Baekhyun. 

At that moment, Chanyeol once again, saw a new side that he never see from Baekhyun. 

While Baekhyun? He did not know what to do. 

*

"Baek, you should not have said that to Hongjoo ..." 

They were waiting for the bus after saying goodbye to Hongjoo's parents. On the way to the bus stop, Baekhyun did not say anything to Chanyeol. And now, Chanyeol chose to start the conversation first. 

"I just want the best for her, Chanyeol. Don’t you understand what I mean?"

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's right hand that he had been holding tightly. "I know, I really understand what you mean. But you can’t just force her to practice very hard every day. She also have other responsibilities than the competition." 

Baekhyun retracted his hand away. He played with his wand to the right and left. "Yeah, maybe it's because of my ambition to make Hongjoo the way I am before, the one I once was." 

"You, mean?" 

"The Grand Winter Piano Competition has always been my dream ever since," Baekhyun began explaining to Chanyeol who was listening to his story, "It is now impossible for me to dream of the competition once more. Therefore I do not want to see Hongjoo fail like me." 

Hearing the explanation that Baekhyun had said just made Chanyeol's heart a little hurt. He knew how big the dream of this blind man to became a pianist. He had also been looking for information on what Byun Baekhyun used to be while still playing the piano. Everyone called him the Youngest Record Breaker. But now standing in front of him is was only a tutor who wanted his favorite pupil to succeed. 

"Baek, why don’t you explain to Hongjoo, how to create a beautiful symphony? Like that time you showed me in the apartment." Chanyeol said. 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun then replied, "You do not know what it's like to touch something you have not touch for years. Every time I tried to touch the piano, I always think of my old self. My other self who was different from what you’re seeing, don’t you understand?" 

"Then why did you play the Moonlight Sonata beautifully in front of me? I saw it clearly." 

Baekhyun immediately turned to Chanyeol, "What do you mean? You saw it? You closed your eyes back then." 

_Ah. What a fool you are, Park Chanyeol._

This time Chanyeol was silent. He cursed himself for the carelessness he had just done. Why did he said that to Baekhyun? 

"Chanyeol? You lied to me?" Baekhyun asked. The tone of his voice now sounded different, his gaze was different and whoever saw it now would know that Baekhyun was angry and disappointed. 

"Baek, let me explain first-"

"You lied. It turns out you're just like everybody in general." 

"Baekhyun, that's not what I meant. I do not mean-"

"Why are you lying to me? Because I'm blind? Because I cannot see anything, so you can just lie to me? Is that so?" 

Chanyeol rubbed his face in frustration. "So, what if you're blind, Baek? Why, if you're blind? What's wrong with you being blind? Then, you do not want anyone else to see you playing the piano? So?" 

Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol had just snapped at him so hard. Something burning started to fall in his gaze, his heart ached after hearing all the words coming out of Chanyeol's mouth. 

"Yes, because I'm blind, I chose this. Rejecting others’ requests to see me playing the piano," Baekhyun tried to hold back his tears, "My world is dark, Yeol. I cannot do anything, I can’t be my old self. Do you know? When people used to think I was not able to see anything, they were wrong. I can still hear and feel everything that is around me more sensitively. I know, every time they greet me, they look at me with pity. I go and decide to live alone, I show that I can go on without the help of others. I do not need to be led like other blind people in general. My world is turning small and narrow in an instant," he said at once. 

Baekhyun added again, "Then, one afternoon I walked alone as usual. I had just finished teaching at Hongjoo's house. Suddenly, a voice stole my attention in the park near my apartment. A street musician with his little dog managed to comfort me who always felt lonely. Every afternoon I sit alone on a park bench, waiting for what other songs will be brought by the street musicians. And somehow, since then, indirectly, I can feel the joy. I feel content. I fell in love with the street musician I could never see, but I could feel his presence only through the songs he sang every afternoon. My life is changing, thanks to the street musician." 

"Baek ..." Chanyeol tried to get closer but Baekhyun just stepped away. 

"I never thought the street musician would then happen to mean so much to me. I’m crazy to believe that he will never think of me like a flawed person. But apparently, I was wrong. It's not his fault, Yeol. It's my fault that I'm hoping for something too high," Baekhyun said in a very quiet voice. 

A drop of tears descended from Baekhyun's little eyes. Not long afterwards, the bus they had been waiting for finally arrived. 

"You do not have to walk me home. I can do it by myself." 

Baekhyun left Chanyeol who still stayed glued at his own place where he stands. 

Inside the bus, there was only a small sob coming from Baekhyun. For the first time, he felt hatred towards himself. 

Today, Baekhyun had lost Chanyeol. 

Today, Baekhyun had hurt Hongjoo's heart. 

*

-A month later-

"Chanyeol, you can go home early today," Junmyeon said, the owner of the cafe where Chanyeol works. 

"Huh? Why so fast?" 

Junmyeon gave his his typical friendly smile. "Tonight, I want to celebrate my mother's birthday. So, I want to close the cafe early." 

Albeit Not feeling to be going home early for tonight, Chanyeol still had to be very quick to tidy up his stuffs and go home. He cleared the scattered papers in his locker. Seeing the paper, he took a deep breath. He looked at the irregular streaks that he scribbled himself on the paper. It was clearly written a title of the song Chanyeol was currently making. 'You Are The Reason'. 

They were just a few lyrics that he managed to write. 

_There goes my heart beating, ‘cause you are the reason..._

_  
_

I’m losing my sleep... 

Please come back now... 

There goes my hand shaking, and you are the reason... 

My heart keeps bleeding... 

_I need you, now..._

"I miss you, Baek ..." he softly whispered to himself upon reading the unfinished song lyrics. It had been a month after the incident that took place between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. From that moment onwards, he never saw the little man again. 

Twenty times Chanyeol tried to call Baekhyun, there was no anwer. He never saw that little figure again every afternoon in the park. He never saw him sitting on his usual bench with his beautiful smile, waiting for Chanyeol to sing with Toben. To put it simply, he heard no words from Baekhyun ever again. 

Baekhyun just disappeared since the incident. 

And somehow, Chanyeol did not have the courage to look him up at Hongjoo's house. Sometimes he felt guilty for doing something wrong to Baekhyun. He should not have said that too rudely. Suddenly the phone rang, breaking Chanyeol out of his daydream. He saw the name of the caller who contacted him and was shocked. 

_Baekhyun?_

"Hello?" 

" _Chanyeol Oppa?_ " Came a familiar girl’s voice from the other end of the line. Wait a minute. Hongjoo? 

"Hongjoo?" 

" _Yes! You remember my voice!_ "

Chanyeol laughed at Hongjoo's cheerfulness. "You're with Baekhyun?" 

" _No. Teacher Baek's handphone is left on the piano. And I missed Chanyeol Oppa, so I called you with this phone. Teehee...._ "

"You are naughty, if your teacher found out you're calling me, he will be mad at you." 

" _He won’t be. Because he promised not to scold me again._ " 

This time Chanyeol smiled. Imagining of how happy Hongjoo was to make peace with her beloved teacher. 

" _Chanyeol Oppa, next week can you come and watch me perform? You must come because I missed you ..._ "

"Yeah, I'm coming. Take it easy, you also have to practice more and keep going!" 

" _Of course! Ah, I have to go.. I want to tidy my room first. See you later, Chanyeol Oppa!_ "

After the phone was disconnected, Chanyeol could only take a deep breath. He stared at the piece of paper with a streak of his unfinished song lyrics. Chanyeol intended to do something, to make things right. He could not go on like this with the blind man, this time his little heart wanted to fix everything. This time, Chanyeol promised himself that he would not let go of Baekhyun again. 

*

Being a pianist was Baekhyun's greatest dream. Playing the piano had been his life since childhood. His whole family supported what Baekhyun did to achieve his dream. Everyday his fingers were always dancing on the piano, as if both hands were created to play the piano. Baekhyun poured all his time, energy, and thoughts with the piano. Everyone knew who Byun Baekhyun was. A young pianist who broke the record every time his two palms touched the piano. The dream of being a real pianist was getting closer as time passes. No one would have expected a great catastrophe to strike the talented little man. 

A major accident managed to steal both of Baekhyun's eyesight. 

His world instantly became black and hollow. 

No more piano. No more dreams. Nothing, nothing, and nothing. 

The look of admiration that everyone had given Baekhyun turned into a look of pity. 

Baekhyun tried to get up on his own even though his parents once banned him to. Why was he so eager to get up and go as far away from everyone around him? Because Baekhyun did not want anyone to remember him as the old Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun who had already disappeared. No need to remember that Baekhyun anymore. Let it be buried deep. However, Baekhyun was conscious. The music was deeply embedded in him. Music was his soul. He could not live without music. Finally, Baekhyun decided to become a piano teacher. Meeting with Hongjoo was like giving Baekhyun a new spirit, he felt like he was seeing himself. Hongjoo's passion and cheerfulness made him not want to make the child failed like he did. 

If meeting with Hongjoo restored passion for Baekhyun ... what about ... that one certain man? 

The man named Park Chanyeol. 

The street musician who managed to steal all of Baekhyun's attention. 

Someone who was now always present in his mind. 

_Chanyeol ... I miss you ..._

Since the fight between Baekhyun and the street musician, he had never again attempted to contact or meet with Chanyeol. Baekhyun never felt offended or hurt when someone called himself blind. But why then, when that word came out of Chanyeol's mouth ... his heart was disappointed and hurt? 

_"And what if you're blind, Baek? Why if you're blind? What's wrong with you being blind? Then you do not want anyone else to see you playing the piano? So?"_

It still hurt him every time Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol's words. 

On the other hand, Baekhyun did admit there was also truth in what Chanyeol had said. Just because he was blind, he did not want anyone else to see him playing the piano. 

Baekhyun was ashamed. 

Ashamed of himself. 

Because Byun Baekhyun who was playing the piano right now was not the old Byun Baekhyun. 

Suddenly he wanted to hug Chanyeol and cry in his tight embrace. So he could feel relieved just for a few moments. 

But ... Baekhyun could not do that. 

He was shy. He was embarrassed to see Chanyeol again. 

*

The day that was long awaited by Hongjoo and Baekhyun finally came. The Grand Winter Piano Competition was here, right in front of their eyes. There would be no more chance to back down and give up. Baekhyun had tried his best to train his one and only pupil, as well as Hongjoo who had trained as good as possible to pursue her dream. 

"Teacher Baek!" Han Hongjoo exclaimed and immediately ran towards Baekhyun when she saw her beloved teacher arrived at the venue. 

Baekhyun cradled Hongjoo's sweet face gently, "Remember what I always say?" he asked with a smile. 

Hongjoo nodded. "Play with your heart, do not care about your surroundings. There's only you and the piano." 

"Good girl! Now, let me sit with the audience and your parents. You’d better get ready first, I believe there’s only fifteen minutes left?” 

Hongjoo nodded her head again. However, this time she suddenly grabbed Baekhyun's arm and hugged him tightly. For a few minutes, they were silent and stayed in the same position. No one made a noise, until the sound of sobbing could be heard and it turned out that Hongjoo was crying. 

"What's wrong, Hongjoo-ya?" Baekhyun asked. Worrying about his pupil. He could not see the tears on her face, but somehow he could feel her sadness. 

In the midst of crying Hongjoo replied, "Thank you very much for all that you have taught me, Teacher Baek. I can never be here, in this competition, without you." 

Baekhyun's heart melted at the innocence and sincerity in his beloved student’s words. Tears threatened to fall but he tried to hold it because he should not cry in front of Hongjoo. 

"You can be here because of your own determination." Baekhyun stroked Hongjoo's hair gently. 

"I promise to be like you, to break the record." 

Baekhyun laughed. "Don’t be. You have to be yourself, Hongjoo-ya. I believe in you." 

The short and sincere conversation between a teacher and his student ended with one last embrace before they finally parted. 

What Baekhyun never knew was a meaningful smile that was plastered on Hongjoo's small face when she saw someone standing behind Baekhyun, but that certain someone asked Hongjoo to shut her mouth tightly. That someone did not want to ruin the moment between the teacher and his student. That someone who was present due to Hongjoo’s invitation the other day and his promise to watch her recital. That certain figure who had been standing behind them and listening to their conversations with a meaningful look. The figure that had missed Baekhyun so dearly. 

Park Chanyeol. 

*

When Hongjoo had been called in to get ready to perform, Baekhyun was already in his seat together with Hongjoo's parents and other audiences. So many things were perched in Baekhyun's head, feeling anxious and worried over his pupil along with other things that made him felt like shouting. However, among the thoughts that lingered in his head, only one really made Baekhyun's heart jumbled. It was the last words from Hongjoo before they parted, "Teacher Baek, if I can make my dream come true ... then you must also make your dream come true too." 

Could he do it? He had no idea. What dream should Baekhyun pursue? What else should he chase after? 

Suddenly the sound of the audience's applause broke his reverie, making Baekhyun gasped in anticipation. Hongjoo's mother whispered into his ear that Hongjoo was already on the stage and ready to recite her play. 

_Here it is. Come on, Hongjoo._

Hongjoo started her piano play by playing Liebeslied, Love Sorrow by Kreisler Rachmaninov. It was quiet and there was no other sounds besides the beautiful melody coming from Hongjoo’s piano, everyone listened intently to the sweet and lively play that came from Hongjoo's little fingers. Baekhyun kept his eyes closed, listening to the piano melody from his pupil. Looking for errors or missing notes but he found none. Till finally the first song was almost over and Hongjoo entered the bridge that he had created for her to be able easily enter the second song. 

The piano play continued smoothly to the second song, Waltz in D-Flat Major, Op. 64 No.1 by Chopin. All the audience seemed to be drawn into Hongjoo’s piano play that was slow, deep and quiet. They were all entertained and amazed by her performance. Hongjoo touched every single audience’s emotion perfectly until it eventually came to the most dreaded part that made Baekhyun could not calm down. The last song that Hongjoo chose. 

Hongjoo played a song that has always been Baekhyun's specialty. Winter Wind Op. 25-11 by Chopin. The song that Baekhyun had previously doubted when his pupil chose to perform it in this competition. However, today all his doubts had gone because Hongjoo had proven him wrong by doing her best. She had already put in everything to practice and step up her game. There was no tone that was missed even the slightest bit. All audience were increasingly amazed by Hongjoo’s performance. 

When Hongjoo's performance was over, all audience who were present and watching her extraordinary performance, stood and applauded loudly. 

Baekhyun could not hold his tears any longer therefore he cried proudly for his first student since his world turned black. Hongjoo managed to prove him that she could do it. Hongjoo paid her respect by bowing to all audience and stepped off the stage with pride. She immediately ran towards both her parents and Baekhyun. 

Everyone who witnessed the beautiful view was smiling warmly, as well as Chanyeol who was sitting not far from Baekhyun. 

Hongjoo smiled at her Chanyeol Oppa and thanked him silently. Chanyeol just responded with a nod and a proud smile. He knew that Hongjoo was a talented girl and Baekhyun was a rightful teacher who could showcase the little girl's talent more than anything. Seeing the tears of pride came out of Baekhyun's eyes, Park Chanyeol knew exactly what to do and this time his heart was convinced and assured of his own feelings. 

*

Baekhyun ended the beautiful day by embracing Hongjoo tightly. The trophy that had become their shared dream was presented right in front of them. All thanks to the hard works and strong determinations from both Baekhyun and Hongjoo. Hongjoo deserved the trophy, a new history had been made. After the world of piano competition lost a talented pianist named Byun Baekhyun, now a new pianist named Han Hongjoo had been born. 

Dreams and expectations had been successfully met by Hongjoo. Now, Baekhyun's duties was only to support his student to keep everything that she has gotten, if not enhance her talent even more. A happy feeling blossomed in his heart considering how proud he was when he heard Han Hongjoo’s name was called as the third winner. Although not as the first winner but for a newcomer like Hongjoo, it was not easy to get a trophy from the biggest piano competition in Korea. Baekhyun seemed to be watching himself from years ago. He was genuinely happy that Hongjoo did not end up like him. _The record-breaker_. She became herself. 

However, if he was truly happy ... why was there still a strange feeling looming in his heart? The words that Hongjoo said still lingered. What more dreams should Baekhyun realize? His big goal to make Hongjoo win had come true, then what else? 

Baekhyun opened the door of his apartment slowly. The feeling inside him still felt strange. So empty and hollow ... for some reasons. 

But suddenly both of Baekhyun’s eyes were covered by two warm and big hands. 

_Wait a minute. Impossible._

"Chan ... Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hesitantly mentioned the name that popped into his mind the moment he felt both warm and big hands covering his eyes. Not to mention the familiar smell of his body that Baekhyun still remembered clearly. 

"Well, yeah, it's me." The big, deep voice was enough to prove that the man who was closing his eyes was Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun removed the street musician’s hands that was closing his eyes. The beats in his chest instantly became very fast. Right now in front of him, stood a street musician who was almost over a month gone. The street musician that Baekhyun missed dearly. Was he waiting for him all day in front of his apartment? Thinking about that possibility made his head heavy, Baekhyun missed the man who stood behind him but on the other hand he was also not ready to face the man who had destroyed the trust he had given. 

"What is it, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, turning his eyes away from Chanyeol. Although he could not see, he knew the direction of the person standing in front of him. 

"Baek, let me explain first ...." Chanyeol's voice sounded frustrated. 

The memory from the last event that occurred between himself and Chanyeol reappeared. Ah, why he still could not forget it? Why was the pain still there with him even if it was slowly fading? To be honest, Baekhyun had forgiven everything. He also had forgiven himself for being childish back then. He should have realized that it was impossible for someone like Chanyeol not to think of himself as a blind man who was easy to be lied to. He should not have expected too much from the street musician. 

"What do you want to explain?" 

"That I am sorry. I want to sincerely apologize, I do not mean to lie to you. Give me a chance to explain everything. Because I-"

"Chanyeol, never mind. Let’s assume that nothing happened between us, so I will not expect much of you." said Baekhyun, interrupting what Chanyeol was going to tell him. Baekhyun thought that instead of hearing something painful, he'd better dodge it. 

The street musician did not want to give up just like that. He made a bold move by cupping Baekhyun's face with his hands. His thumb brushed Baekhyun's right cheek as smooth as he could. "Baek, let me get inside and explain everything to you. Do not push me away anymore." 

Baekhyun felt all of his resolutions went weak and his heart seemed to fight the will of his mind. His body seemed to follow whatever Park Chanyeol asked him to. He allowed himself once more to get into the trap of this street musician. Besides, deep inside, he really missed Chanyeol. Therefore, before he knew it, Baekhyun could only nod and let Park Chanyeol entered his one and only fortress. 

.

When they were inside Baekhyun's apartment, without further wasting his time, Chanyeol took the small man straight to the quiet piano in the corner of his apartment. 

"Chanyeol, what do you want to explain?" Baekhyun asked. He was not sure whether this was a good decision for both of them. 

Instead of replying to the blind man's question, Chanyeol just asked him to sit in front of his piano along with the street musician. 

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked again because he could not hear any sounds around him. Until finally he heard the familiar tune coming from the piano. 

Of course, it was Chanyeol who played the piano. He played a song that was unfamiliar to his ears and Baekhyun was sure that he had never heard the song before. 

__

♫ There goes my heart beating...’cause you are the reason. 

I’m losing my sleep, please comeback now. 

There goes my mind racing...and you are the reason. 

That I’m still breathing, I’m hopeless now. ♫ 

Chanyeol sang a song to Baekhyun with the melody coming from the piano he played. Chanyeol’s eyes occasionally stared at the figure he was singing to. Hoping the latter got the message he wanted to convey. 

_♫ I’d climb every mountain and swim every ocean. Just to be with you...and fix what I’ve broken.._

_Oh, ‘cause I need you to see...that you are the reason... ♫_

Baekhyun could not feel anything but only the warmth that enveloped him when he heard Chanyeol's singing voice. 

__

♫ If I could turn back the clock, I’d make sure the light defeated the dark. 

I’d spend every hour, of every day...keeping you safe.... ♫ 

Suddenly Chanyeol gave him a peck on his right cheek before continuing his singing to the last part. 

__

♫I’d climb every mountain and swim every ocean. 

Just to be with you...and fix what I’ve broken. 

‘Cause I need you to see...that you are the reason.... ♫

As Chanyeol finished singing the song, he grabbed Baekhyun's hands. He looked at his beautiful blind eyes, waiting for any response that would be given by the beautiful blind man. 

"Baek, say something please?" Chanyeol asked carefully. 

Baekhyun finally dared to open his mouth. "You made the song? 

"

"Yeah, I made it for you. Do you like it?" 

Baekhyun smiled and nodded his head. He understood what Chanyeol was trying to say in the song. Every lyrics sung by Chanyeol made him feel .... loved. "I understand. Thank you so much, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's two hands. "I want to apologize to you since yesterday. However, I am still not ready due to my selfishness. Sorry, for making you wait for a long time. Forgive me for deceiving you, Baek." 

"Forget it, Yeol. I do not need your apology anymore. I just want to hear your honest confession ... "

Chanyeol chuckled as he was half laughing. "Okay, I love you. Is that what you want to hear?" 

Baekhyun smiled. "I love you too, street musician. Thank you for the song, you also give me a perfect symphony." 

"And you've also made Hongjoo's dream come true today. You're wonderful, Baek. I know you're a great teacher for Hongjoo."

"Yeah, and you've also made my dream come true today." 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean?" 

"You have fulfilled my dream to feel the happiness that has long disappeared from me. Park Chanyeol, I'll be Byun Baekhyun like this, right now, tomorrow and so on. Do not ask me to be my old self because it is not myself that will be with you. I am who I am today," Baekhyun said earnestly. 

"Alright then, I will love this Byun Baekhyun now, tomorrow, and so on." Chanyeol said bringing his face closer to Baekhyun’s. He spoke again to the small man, this time in a low voice. "Let me kiss you, okay? I've been wanting this for so long." 

Baekhyun smiled shyly and immediately closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah, sure." 

And the next minute Chanyeol locked their lips together with overflowing emotions. Baekhyun felt the flying butterflies in him but he chose to ignore it and replied by kissing Chanyeol's lips gently, and vice versa, Chanyeol continued to savor the sweet lips of Baekhyun. 

The first one to break off their kiss was Baekhyun. "Let me breathe first, Yeol," he said, pursing his swollen lips funnily. 

Chanyeol did not care about his boyfriend’s protest though as he once again cupped Baekhyun's face. "Sorry, I miss you so bad and all I want to do now is just to kiss you and ...." 

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun snapped. 

"Just kidding, I will not do that now. But please let me kiss you all night, hmm?" 

Baekhyun could only take a deep breath for a second. "Okay." 

They were silent for a few minutes, before Baekhyun finally re-voiced something to the street musician who had returned as well as ended up being his lover. "You know, Yeol? Hongjoo told me that I must live my dream as well." 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand while nodding his head. "And then?" 

"Today I've fulfilled my dream to help Hongjoo get the trophy that has been her ambition," said Baekhyun as he rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, "you've also come back to me, you've returned and given me happiness. There is one more dream....that I want to make it come true, but I’m not sure how." 

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked. 

"I want to go back to playing the piano. Unlike before, I just want to be a Byun Baekhyun who can play the piano, not Byun Baekhyun the record breaker pianist." 

Hearing that made Chanyeol tighten his grip on Baekhyun's hand. "Do it, if it's your wish, Baek. There will be no one to force you, I'm here to always support whatever you want." 

"Is it true?" 

Chanyeol nodded. "Here I am with all my heart for you, Baek." 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Ewww, cheesy." 

"Yeah, but you still love me anyway." Chanyeol said as he kissed the blind man in his embrace lovingly. 

.

. 

.

Extra epilogue.

This afternoon when Baekhyun finished teaching at Hongjoo's place, he immediately rushed to the park as quickly as possible. He could not wait to meet with Chanyeol after about two months being separated with the man. The tall man had to go to Busan accompanying his friend whom had a music gig in Busan music festival. Now, Park Chanyeol not only worked in the cafe and became a street musician, he also received several offers to fill in for certain music gigs. Whereas Baekhyun? Now, he was not only teaching Hongjoo, he also taught music subject in some schools around his neighborhood. 

Did this meant that all of Baekhyun's dream had now been accomplished? Of course. He got everything he wanted. The long lost happiness had now returned and even more perfect with the presence of a Park Chanyeol by his side. 

__

♫ I found a love for me 

Darling just dive right in 

And follow my lead... 

Well, I found an angel...beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me ♫ 

Baekhyun laughed listening to his lover singing his own song this afternoon in front of many people. Although he could not hide the red tinge on his cheeks, Baekhyun still laughed anyway. _Park Chanyeol and his cheesy words_. 

__

♫ Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And he looks perfect

I don’t deserve this

You look perfect tonight...♫ 

Everyone applauded as well as Baekhyun. After they gave their money and felt satisfied, they immediately left with joy. Baekhyun approached Chanyeol with a smile and folded his arms. "Well, seems like today a lot of people were watching you here." 

"Yeah, maybe because their favorite street singer has returned from Busan," Chanyeol said as he had finished tidying up his equipment. "Come here, Baek." 

Baekhyun chuckled and sat down on Chanyeol's lap. His little arm was circled around the neck of his lover. "Miss me?" 

"More than you know," Chanyeol instantly kissed Baekhyun's face so many times without caring about people around them. 

"Yeol, stop doing that!" 

Chanyeol laughed with satisfaction. “Today you look so beautiful, Baek. Don’t you know that? "

"Hello, your boyfriend is blind Park Chanyeol. Even I have forgotten what my face looks like." 

Suddenly, Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's cheek smoothly and said, "Well, you have two funny cheeks just like a mochi," then his index finger tapped Baekhyun’s nose, "you have a cute button nose," Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's eyes, "and your eyes are beautiful, like when you're laughing your eyes will curl beautifully like a crescent moon," and then he kissed Baekhyun’s little lips," your sweet and sexy lips always make me crazy," then Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's head while breathing in his favorite scent," and the last one you have a fine brown hair. The smell of your hair is as sweet as strawberries. Is it clear enough to describe you?" 

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol who always praised him as if he was the most perfect man on earth. "You can see me, but I cannot see you," he said quietly. 

Chanyeol cupped his beloved Baekhyun’s face. "It's okay, Baek. It’s enough for me that you can feel my presence and you can hold me too. And if you're wondering what my face looks like, well ... I have a pretty handsome face. "

Then they both laughed together that afternoon. Baekhyun knew, Chanyeol must have a handsome face, a figure that must have been taller and bigger than himself. There must be a lot of people who liked Chanyeol. However, they all could not have him because, 

"You're mine, Yeol." Baekhyun said as they walked from the park to the ice-cream parlor. 

Chanyeol smiled. "Yes, I'm yours and you're mine, Baekhyunnie." 

.

__

_-fin-_


End file.
